ronin warriors- a new evil (Old Version)
by Anti Rainbows
Summary: Its been peaceful in the Ronin's world for a few years now but when Ryo Sister comes for a little Visit, Mia finds a strange Phophecy and A evil Lord shows up. (Workin' on New Version)
1. proloque

Ronin warriors-A new evil 

  
  


Disclaimer- ok listen up people cause i hate writing these things and sometimes don't write them. I Only O W N the characters i made up if i did own rw i be rich, rich i tell you rich. *insert insane laughter here*

  
  


A .n- ok this is my first rw story and for the fun of it lets just say cye loves playing in the rain and because ryo has the armor of wild fire i decided to make him a pyromaniac (did any one notice that if you put a p in front of ryo's name you get pryo.) And if this comes out with to many spaces in between the paragraph I'm still trying to stop that sorry.

Prologue

  
  
  
  


Mai sat there typing away at her computer when something popped up calling the guys in he read it to them. 

  
  


~When the dark lord rises again.

and all hope is lost a warrior will stand up with and take him on 

with the help of the warriors friends they will prevail and peace will be once again

So when this happens call on the wind~

  
  


"Does that make any since" kento asked. He was hungry as usual 

  
  


"Kento don't let you hunger cloud your brain there talking about anther armor."Rowin said About to fall asleep. 

  
  


"And more evil"sage said.

  
  


"Yea that to"kento said

  
  


"Kento you scare me"ryo said sarcastically

  
  


"Whats that suppose to mean" Kento said

  
  


"Chill kento"rowin said

  
  


"Right know we have to focus on the new enemy and armor."sage said seriously.

  
  


"Serious as always sage." kento said. "But can we eat first." 

  
  


"All of them just kinda sweatdrop. (Ok so i don't think they do the tear/sweat drop in the serious but it just seemed to fit. There)

  
  
  
  


Ok so this was probably stupid but its only the first part. I forgot to mention that i thought of this title but i might change it later.

  
  



	2. ryo sister

  
Ronin warriors-A new evil   
  
Disclaimer- you're a smart person figure it out for your self  
  
A .n- Ok not much to say characters may be a little ooc.   
  
Chapter 1- ryo sister  
  
She woke up with a start she had forgotten that she was suppose to call her brother and meet her friend at the mall.   
  
Turning on the lights she walked into the bathroom and hopped in the shower letting the water run down her back as she washed her hair.   
  
When she was done she got dressed in a pair of flares jeans and a green tank-top. Grabbing a brush she brushed her hair it was black and almost reached her waist.   
  
When she was done she looked in the mirror approved with how she looked she left the bathroom and grabbed the phone dialed her brothers number and waited for someone to pick up.   
  
She popped a cd in her cd player while she waited.   
  
She waited 2 minutes before someone finally answered.   
  
"Hello is ryo there...he is, well can i talk to him...ok thanks.." She said while she waited again she could of swore she herd fighting in the back round and someone yelling.  
  
*Koji's house* (it will either be referred to as that or RW place)  
  
"Kento give me food"ryo shouted frustrated.   
  
They were all sitting at the table eating breakfast when kento had decided he was still hungry and was gonna still one of ryo's pancakes the only problem was that his plan back fired and now the were fighting over who was gonna eat the pancake. This only created the war over who was gonna eat the pancake. Making everyone either mad or tired. Or both.   
  
"No i need it more." Kento shouted back.   
  
"No you don't."ryo shouted. "If you eat anymore you won't fit into your cloths or your armor."   
  
"Hey thats a 100% muscle buddy" kento shouted offended but at the same time not.   
  
" Its 100% fat more like it." Ryo shouted making a grab for the pancake.  
  
"*RING*   
  
Went the phone.  
  
"Guys" cye tried to shout over the noise. But no one herd him.   
  
*RING*   
  
"Give me the danm pancake" Ryo shouted again getting madder by the minute   
  
"Get your own" kento shouted once again still not handing over the pancake.  
  
*RING*  
  
"That was mine* ryo shouted.  
  
*Ring*  
  
"Guys" cye tired once again but now holding a new fresh batch of pancakes. Sadly nobody notice  
  
"It ain't yours now" kento said.   
  
*RING*   
  
"Is any one gonna answer that." mia shouted over the noise. When nobody answered her back she picked up the phone. "Hello...yes he's here...ya hold on a sec I'll get him for you..." Mia looked at the phone then at the guys and wondered if she should of told the person an hour.  
  
"Give me the pancake." ryo shouted once more.  
  
"Mine" kento said  
  
"Aren't we a little greedy" ryo asked  
  
"Yes" kento answered.   
  
"THATS IT" Cye shouted louder than anybody in the house. "RYO GIVE KENTO THE DANM PANCAKE AND EAT ONE FROM THE NEW BATCH. IF I HERE ANY MORE COMPLAINING I'LL GIVE RYO A LIGHTER."  
  
Everyone looked at cye because of his little outburst it just wasn't normal for him and because he actually thought of giving ryo a lighter. Everyone knew how ryo was even if ryo denied it.   
  
"Um ryo if your done someone called for you." Mia said handing him the phone.   
  
"Thanks" ryo mumbled as he blushed that mia saw how he was acting. It was no secret that he liked mia and that mia like him."Hello"ryo asked "This is him,uh who is this...alea...sure it'd be great to have you stay....ya I'm sure they guys won't mind....all right c-ya then" ryo finished hanging up the phone  
  
*ALEA HOUSE* (She's the girl from earlier.)  
  
She didn't think anyone would ever get back to her but right as she was about to hang up and try again some one answered "hello is this ryo"she asked "this is alea" the girl now known as alea said. "ya remember your twin. Listen ryo i was wondering and mom was wondering if i could stay there for the new school term....you sure your friends won't mind...ok thanks I'll see ya in about a week then....bye" with that the girl hung up the phone and went out the door to the mall.  
  
*RW place*   
  
"Who was on the phone ryo" kento asked.  
  
"My sister, pancake stealer." ryo said. He was still mad at kento for the pancake thing.  
  
"Older or younger and whats her name." kento asked again  
  
"Her names alea and she my twin"   
  
"I didn't even know you had a sister" rowin said  
  
"Ya a lot of people don't. She wants to stay for the new school term i told her it was ok." Ryo said. Scarfing down anther pancake  
  
"A we a bit hungry today" Mia asked sitting down and grabbing one to.  
  
"You bet fighting with kento took a lot of energy." Ryo said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2- insert a good chapter title here  
  
A week went but pretty fast and alea, ryo's sister was arriving that day. unfortunately the guys forgot to clean and they had only a short period of time to clean before she got there."Come on guys she gonna be here soon" Ryo said in a mad dash to clean up the place they had all had a little party to them selves last night and the place was like a pigsty.  
  
And as soon as the words left ryo's mouth the doorbell rang.   
  
"Make that she's here" Cye said .  
  
"I'll get it" kento said running to the door but ryo knocked him down to get to it first.   
  
"No I'll get it" Ryo shouted getting up.   
  
But kento grabbed his ankle and pulled him down. "No let me" kento said  
  
"Let me" cye said pushing kento down which made him fall on top of ryo knocking the wind out of him.   
  
Cye grabbed the handle and opened the door.  
  
Standing there was the girl that was talking to ryo except now she was dressed in lee jeans and a sweater.   
  
"Hey ryo it's a female you" kento said while getting up.  
  
Ryo got up before him them and pushed him back down making kento eat the carpet. "Eat carpet kento"   
  
*out side the door*  
  
Alea stood for a couple of seconds ringing the door bell when she herd fighting going on inside. "they must fight a lot" alea said out loud to herself   
  
She was about to knock again when a boy with light brown hair answered. (I'm not sure what color cye's hair is)   
  
She was about to say hi when one of the people shouted to the other that it was a female him. Getting mad she was about to walk in there and kick him in a not so pleasant spot but the other person beat her to it and knocked him into the carpet.  
  
"Hi alea" he said.   
  
(a .n-its gonna be inside and outside here)  
  
"Hi ryo" Alea said.   
  
Ryo noticing that cye was blocking the entry to the house decided to solve the problem. "Hey cye are you gonna stand there all day and stare at her or are you gonna let her come in and then stare at her."   
  
Cye blushed and mumbled a sorry and let her in. But he didn't stare at her for he feared ryo would point it out.   
  
"Is any one else hungry" kento asked when alea was inside and everything was settle. Alea was gonna be sleeping next to mia's room they had got all her stuff in and now they were just sitting in the living room doing nothing well except for mia she was typing on her computer to find out more about the mysterious poem.  
  
"I'll go make something to eat"cye said getting up to leave.  
  
A couple of minutes later after cye had left ryo had found something to entertain himself with. The only problem was it was a lighter.  
  
"Drop the lighter ryo" mia said still looking at the computer. nobody but mia had notice ryo had one. Of course that was nothing knew since he always had one.   
  
"Foods ready" Cye announced 20 minutes later every one hurried in.   
  
And like usual kento and ryo's little fight had started.   
  
"Give me the sandwich" ryo shouted.  
  
"Why" kento asked   
  
"Because it was mine."   
  
"It ain't know more"kento shouted in his defense.   
  
Alea just walking in the kitchen to avoid the rush hour notice the antics. And quickly decided to fix it. She walked over to the counter grab some ham and cheese. And looked in the fridge to see if the had what she was looking for. "Do you guys have any lettuce" she asked.  
  
"Sure look in the bottom draw in the fridge." Mia said  
  
"Wow i didn't even notice it was there." Alea said opening it up and grabbing it. She soon put lettuce on the sandwich and covered it up with a final piece of bread walking over to ryo she grab the sand which there were fighting it over calmly handed it to kento and handed ryo the one she had made. "Problem solved." And with that said she went t make one herself.   
  
"Well thats one way to solve a problem." Sage said amazed.   
  
"agreed" rowin said as he began to eat.  
  
"Not really" alea mumbled as she stared outside.  
  
"So what do you like to do for fun" Kento asked between bites.  
  
"Well i like to cook and play soccer and some other stuff to." alea said.   
  
"Cool."   
  
"I'm gonna go outside " cye said getting up from the table and heading out the door.   
  
"Have a nice swim" kento call.  
  
*IN A DARK AND SCARY PLACE*  
  
"Cameron" A voice boomed.   
  
And as soon as the name was sad someone entered. "You called my master" the person named Cameron asked.  
  
"Yes i want you to go to the local high school." the evil voice said. "And find the owner of the new armor."   
  
"What do i do if i find her master"  
  
"Kill her and bring the armor to me" he said.   
  
As the person name Cameron left to do the task he was given. The person he called master laugh a evil sinister laugh. "The world will once again be mine" he said.   
  
  
So what do you think. Tell me i want at least 5 reviews. (But I'll probably bring out the next chapter before that. ) 


	3. school

Ronin Warriors - A New Evil  
  
  
Disclaimer- i own ronin warriors. *sees police men coming after her with hand cuffs.* Ok i change my mind i don't own ronin warriors. Only the characters i made up.   
  
A .n- whats an author note?  
  
  
Chapter 3-school (you can't get any clearer then that)  
  
  
Down in the kitchen everyone was eating breakfast. Well almost everyone alea and rowen were still asleep.   
  
"So who's gonna wake the two sleepers today." Kento asked.  
  
It had been a week since alea arrived. And they found out rather quickly she was just like rowen when it came to sleep only more deadly.  
  
"I think its your turn kento" ryo said.   
  
"but didn't i do it yesterday."  
  
"Nope yesterday we let them sleep in" sage said  
  
  
"Come on guys that girls throws stuff at you" kento complained.  
  
"And rowen no different" sage said   
  
"No rowen doesn't throw glass vase and high hill shoes at you."   
  
"Well i hope rowen wouldn't wear high hill shoes." Ryo said.  
  
"Fine" kento said getting up ad leaving.  
  
"And they say I'm a bad liar" ryo said said once kento had left.  
  
"No your still a bad liar. kento's just easy to fool." sage said   
  
*were kento at*  
  
kento snuck into the bathroom and filled a cup that was always in there with water.  
  
When he was done he snuck into rowen room. "wakey waky rowin" Kento called. when rowen didn't wake up kento took the cup he had and pored it on rowen head. 'Better go' kento thought running out of the room right when rowen woke up.   
  
"KENTO" Rowen yelled as he jumped out of bed and got dressed. When he was done he ran down stairs looking for kento.   
  
Luckily kento was already in alea's room trying to get her up. He knew better then to poor water over her head. So this time he just tried shaking her awake.   
  
"Let me sleep" she mumbled as she stirred.   
  
"Come on alea get up"  
  
Alea just ignored him.   
  
"Either get up or I'm going throw you in the shower (with her clothes on ppl) and turn on the cold water" kento threaten   
  
"go a head. Just make sure you call the hosptal first." alea mumbled.  
  
"What for." kento asked puzzled  
  
"Cause there gonna have to remove the shoe I'll shove down your throat." Alea said as she got up. "now get out please." Alea asked kindly.  
  
"Ok" kento said amazed this was the easiest time he had getting them up.  
  
"Oh and kento watch out for rowen" alea said as he was exiting the door.  
  
"Why" kento asked.  
  
"Cause he standing in front of you." Alea said smiling as she pushed him out to were rowen was. as she closed the door she could here kento talking  
  
*outside the door*  
  
"eh.... hey rowen"kento said  
  
"hello kento" rowen said calmly  
  
"listen your not mad are you."   
  
"Should i have a reason to be mad." rowen asked.  
  
"No guess not" kento said getting past him and walking down the stairs very fast.   
  
"Besides kento revenge is better" rowen said to himself.   
  
*kitchen*  
  
"Did you get them up" ryo asked from the kitchen as he saw kento enter.  
  
"Ya" kento said a little nervous.   
  
Cye smiled as he gave kento his food. "Here ya go kento" cye said.  
  
"Uh" kento said as he looked at the food. It looked like frosted flakes but then why was the milk brown with bits of meat chopped up in it. "What is it." Kento question  
  
"Cereal surprise" Cye said  
  
"Who made it" kento asked again  
  
"thats it matter." rowen said walking in with alea right behind him.   
  
It was ovivous that he told alea something cause she was just a smiling.   
  
"Hi everybody." She said as she grabbed an apple and sat next to ryo.   
  
"You know you should really try that stuff kento its good. Helps ya lose wait" Alea said smirking  
  
"Not funny" kento said  
  
"Why don't you try some kento i made it just for you." Rowen said.  
  
"Ulm i think I'll pass." kento said  
  
"Non sense kento just try some" rowen said  
  
"No really I'm not hungry."  
  
"kento either you try some or my threat this morning will happen" alea said trying to keep a serious face. She would never actually do something like that. But if it got kento to try the stuff it was worth it.   
  
"Uh ok." kento said picking up the spoon and dipping it in the cereal. When he pulled it back up you could see cooked meat bits of frosted flakes and lettuce that was barely visible.   
  
Putting the spoon into his mouth and puling it out you could see kento straining to swallow but sooner or later he did.   
  
"Gah that was the nastiest stuff i have ever tasted in my life" kento shouted."What was in it"   
  
"Yesterdays hamburger, lettuce, chocolate milk, and frosted flakes" Rowen said.   
  
"excuse me i think I'm gonna be sick" kento said getting up and running to the bathroom.   
  
"excuse me I'm gonna get ready" alea said leaving she still had to do her hair.   
  
*1/2 hour later*   
  
  
"Come on alea were gonna be late" ryo called.   
  
"I'm coming" alea called walking down the stairs.  
  
"Great now we can go" rowen said running out the door and to the van that was cye. (yes cye's own a van)   
  
Everyone piled in cye van (it's amazingly big)   
  
and soon drove off to the school  
  
*10 min later*  
  
it was 10 minutes later and they had arrive at the school.   
  
Cye had taken alea to the office seeing as he ha to go there anyways. He was bound and determined not to get a class this year that dissected fish or any kind of animal related to them.   
  
unfortunately when he asked the office this they laughed at him and sent him on his way. while they gave alea her schealude. (Sp?)  
  
'Could this get anymore boreing' alea thought during 1st. She had to take math and that unfortunaly was her worst subject. (i have no idea what they take at 17. I actually can't remember the grade and my sister not helping.) And to make matters worse this guy wouldn't leave her only. "Bug off" she whispered for the 100th time that period.   
  
"Ms. sanada do we have a problem." The teacher mrs. lovce. (I'm just typing names in people)asked.   
  
"Ya him." alea mumbled to herself.   
  
"Excuse me ms. sanada" the teacher asked.  
  
"I said no Mam" alea said out loud.   
  
"Good." the teacher said.  
  
'Stupid baka of a teacher' alea thought.  
  
She turned her head to the door and swore to herself that she saw someone sneaking out. This gave her an idea.   
  
"Um, mrs. lovce" alea asked  
  
"Yes ms. sanada" The teacher asked  
  
"Um may i be excuse to go to the nurse office" alea asked  
  
"No you may not" The teacher said sharply  
  
"But i really don't fell good." alea said.   
  
"Tuff you can wait 5 more minutes." the teacher said again going back to the rest off the class.  
  
'I'll give ya 5 more minutes.' alea thought angrily.   
  
*5 minutes later*   
  
It was 5 minutes later alea thought about going to her second but it was chemistry and she really didn't feel like going. besides it was a boring class anyway.  
  
Heading straight outside she saw none other but kento and ryo. "Ditching class boys" she asked walking up to them.  
  
"What makes you think that" ryo asked.   
  
"I don't know class has already started and you're here." alea Siad smiling. "But don't worry ya'll can keep me company."   
  
"Oh yea what class you ditching." kento asked  
  
"Chemistry." alea said  
  
"Same here." ryo said. Mr.hall not really the best teacher around." Ryo said.   
  
"Ya well neither is mrs.lovce." alea said then it hit her. "So kento my pal was that you playing hookie 5 minutes a go."  
  
"No." Kento said  
  
"It was me" some one said from behind  
  
They turned around at the tone of the voice and looked shocked it was cye. (cye got a evil side.)   
  
"Hey hey cye's got a evil side" kento said. (See told you he does)  
  
"No i just don't want to go to since" cye said   
  
"why not cye" alea asked going threw her bag.   
  
"There going talk about dissecting fish" cye said a look of disgust on his face.   
  
"Already wow" alea said amazed.  
  
"There all fish killers." cye said.  
  
"Well how about frogs are frogs fish" alea asked  
  
"Yes" cye said  
  
"Wow i thought they were anphiben (sp?)" alea said yet again amazed.  
  
"They are" ryo whispered to her.   
  
"Right so how about we have go have some fun till next period" kento said.   
  
"I'm in" alea and ryo shouted. They all looked to cye.   
  
"Whats the matter cye you got the guts to ditch class or not." alea asked. trying to get him to skip.   
  
"Fine" cye mumbled. "but only an hour." cye said.   
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
So what you think next chapter will have what they did for the hour. Oh yea cye was i know ooc. But i want every one to know cye does have a dark cye he can't be all goody goody can he. (at least in my opinion anyway.) But i probably won't try to stray to far from his personality. sometimes you just can't help it.   
  
With all that said and done i bid you fare well.   
  
  
Gabby1128 


	4. armor of wind p1

Ronin Warriors - A New Evil  
  
  
Disclaimer-*Mumbles* stupid disclaimer taking a second out of my life to write this thing *outloud* I don't own rw you know that and i know that. But one day i will and then i will contunine the seris once more and have ryo fall for mia.... *gets starry eyed and is carryed away and put in a straight jacket*  
  
A.n- *News casters voice* Gabby1128 can not wite a a.n right now for she is temporaly in the nut house. *hear yelling from afar* "I'M INCENTONT I TELL YOU" *voice dies away* *news caster again* Umm now on to the umm fic.   
  
(I could make the disc. and a.n a fic itself if i tried.)   
  
Chapter 4- armor of wind part 1  
  
The drove down the high way they had just left the school parking lot about 3 minutes ago. "Cye calm down." alea said luaghing at him.   
  
Cye to say the least was haveing a nerves break down alea was driving and was going all over the road. (imagine kento driveing) "HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN YOUR DRIVING LIKE A MANIC" Cye yelled so she could here him.  
  
"Hey mister i like my driving. alea shouted back. (i really don't feel like putting it in cap locks)   
  
"Well you should Scince YOU are driving" cye shouted.   
  
"And they say there good friends" ryo mumbled to kento.   
  
"They fight more then me and you" kento mumbled back.   
  
"Ya well every relation ship has it's promblem" ryo said back trying not to luagh. The truth of the matter was cye and alea really liked each other. (i establish this in the char. profile) So she hadn't been there for very long but you could just tell.   
  
"I HERD THAT" Alea said wipping around to hit ryo cuasing the car to swirve. And cye to scream out.   
  
"I'M GOING TO DIE." (I guess he doesn't like her driving huh)   
  
"Oops" alea said looking sheepish that she had been disteacted. "See ryo you almost made me wreak." Alea said. "Just for that mia going to find out what you really think about her." Alea said about to luagh.  
  
"Not funny" ryo said.   
  
"I thought it was" alea said luaghing. "So were to boys" she asked.  
  
"How about we go get something to eat" kento said  
  
"Right" alea said turning down the street to were the town was.   
  
"So what do ya guys want to eat" alea asked as they pulled up to a buger king. (ok so they might or might not have places like that but lets just say they do ok)   
  
So they orderd there food and drove on. "Were to next" alea asked mouth full of food.   
  
"We shoudl get back before 4th period" ryo said.  
  
"Ya guess your right. But luckly we have an hour left so lets boogy" alea said turning down a street.   
  
"ryo i thought cye had an evil side but your sister takes the cake." kento said.   
  
*up in the sky*   
  
"Thoughs dumb baka there making it to easy on me." a figure said in the sky. (a.n- in case you haven't notice (which you will trust me) baka one of my favorite words and i ten to use it alot)  
  
He slowy drop down onto the road were there car would be in any second. "Now all i havew to do is wait.)  
  
"Provide they don't run you over first." a girl said.   
  
"You would like that wouldn't you" The guy said.  
  
"Well lets just put it this way cameron it would brighten my day." she said. "O here they come i'll think i'll watch" she said disappering. (she watching from the other side in a looking glass cheezy i know)   
  
*Back in the car*   
  
"EVERY THING IS WONDERFUL NOW" Alea yelled as she sang with the music. (hyper ain't she.)  
  
The passerby thought they were all very drunk and shouldn't have been aloud to drive. (i second that) But the truth to the matter was they were all really hyper or at least alea was which was bad for the others because she was driving.  
  
"HEY ALEA WATCH OUT" Ryo shouted the music was so loud they didn't have any other choice.  
  
"ALEA THERE SOME ONE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE RAOD" Cye shouted. Since he was sitting next to her he grabbed the weel and made a sharp turn missing the person.  
  
"Never will you be able to drive again" cye said getting out.   
  
"I totally didn't see him there honest" alea said in her defense while letting ryo out.   
  
'Hmm maya must be happy they almost did run me over" the person cameron thought. 'lets just hope she doesn't already have her armor.'  
  
"Hey mister are y...." alea stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who she had almost hit. 'Damn cye should of let me hit him' she thought getting into a fighiting stance. (yes i'm gonna make it were she already has her armor.)   
  
"Hey so who was almost your victo...." kento also stop dead in his track. "Warlord" him wisperd to cye and ryo.  
  
"Cye get alea out of here now" ryo wisperd.   
  
"right." cye said.   
  
He ran up to alea and grabbed her arm. Pulling her to the car and hopping back in except this time cye was driving.  
  
"Cye are you crazy" she shouted at him not bothering to buckle up.   
  
"I'd buckle up if i were you." Cye warned buckling up he turned on the car and pushed the gas down making the car go really really fast.   
  
"CYE YOUR GONNA KILL US BOTH." alea shoted at him. How could he complain about her driving when he was driving worse then her. 'Does he know who that person was...he couldn't be the ones i'm looking for can he..' alea thought but her thought were cut short when she notice the car had stopped and cye was gone. "I can't believe that baka left me alone how rude." alea said on the verge of yelling. "Well might as well jion the fight." she change to a blue and silver sub armor.   
  
  
*Back were they crashed.*  
  
They guys had already started the fight when cye showed up.  
  
"Black lighting strike" the man cameron called out emitting an energy from his swords his armor was black and dark blue, and he had two little horn things sticking out from his helmet. (kinda like ryos helmet.)  
  
The black lighting attack hit full force causeing the three to be sent back into a tree.   
  
All of a sudden a huge gust of wind had formed and a figure in blue and silver armor stood in front of the warlord.   
  
"Hello mister evil person sir." The girl in the armor said.   
  
"Hmmm guess you already have your armor then no problem i will still defeat you." he said. "Black lighting strike." he called agian sending the engery striaght at her.   
  
"Wind current strike" alea called. A syth fromed in her hands and twirling it around (like kento does with his attack) A huge gust of wind started blowing fersoiuly it sooned formed into a beam and went straight at the others attack.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well theres chapter 4 i decided (after much thought) that i was gonna be differnt and make it were she already had her armor. (bet ya didn't exspect that huh.) Besides it was a lot easier. I hope this chapter wasn't that bad i'm starting to get writers block. But i won't let that stop me.  
  
Untill the next chapter i bid you farewell and don't fforget to review please.  
  
gabby1128  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. armor of wind p2

Ronin warriors-a new evil   
  
  
Disclaimer- i never have and never will own rw   
  
  
A.n- i really didn't feel like typing this but i no i have to. (I'm feeling really lazy today)   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4B   
  
  
As the attacks collided with each it sent out of energy.   
  
"Why don't you just give up" cameron shouted to her after a couple of seconds.   
  
"And why don't you go back to hades" alea shouted back.   
  
"Na I've had friends you say he cheats at poker." cameron said putting power into his attack catching alea off guard.   
  
But she made up for it quickly by putting a burst of energy though her attack making it go straight though cameron's attack and hitting him. "Not so tuff any more huh" alea asked panting heavily.   
  
Cameron got up he had a few scratch and bruises here and there but that wasn't gonna stop him. "Minor problem wind you see we did not think you would have your armor yet but next time i will be prepared and next time you will go down wind." saying this cameron disappeared in a flash.   
  
"Ya well maybe by then you won't be so UGLY" alea shouted the last part and was hit with a bucket of water from somewhere. "Should be called warlord of tricks since thats all he is" alea said going over to the others.   
  
The other ronins started getting up they could tell the battle was over for alea was standing next to them and that was a pretty darn good clue.   
  
"So who won" ryo asked kinda out of it. He had a real bad bump on his head and looked like he was about to pass out.   
  
"I did" alea said happily that they were ok. "But he'll be back"   
  
"How long have you had armor" sage asked calmly he had thought there was something strange about her but never put any thought into it really.   
  
"Um for about a yr almost maybe 7 months." alea said.   
  
"And you didn't tell us." ryo asked  
  
"Well for one i didn't no about any evil here. Karya didn't tell there was any evil." Alea said. "So are we gonna go back to school now or what" alea asked walking to the van and getting in.   
  
"Fine but were all gonna talk tonight" ryo said closing the door after everyone was in.   
  
  
***some place else***  
  
"Cameron master mac wishes to speak to you" maya said.   
  
"Right" cameron said walking into a room. "You wish to speak to me master mac" he asked  
  
"I'm disappointed in you cameron you left in the middle of a fight." mac said  
  
"The girl she had her armor she..." he was abbout to say more but was silenced when mac waved his hand in front of him.   
  
"I wish not to here any of your excuses cameron you better not fail me next time."   
  
"Yes master" cameron said.   
  
  
_______  
  
  
so what do you think. R+R  
  



	6. discussions and pillow fights

  
  
  
  


Ronin warriors-a new ronin

  
  


Disclaimer- Don't own rw

  
  


A.n -ok people its so not cool they can allow cussing on outlaw star but they can't let it on any other toonami show. Thats so not cool but hey why should i be complaining. 

  
  


Chapter 5- discussion and pillow fights

  
  


"Ok so let me get this straight you're the ronin of the wind" mia asked

  
  


They were all sitting in the living room and alea had just told them about her armor. 

  
  


"Yea" alea said. "I wouldn't of been so surprised to see cameron if karya didn't say he was already dead you see he attacked me once already but kayra said she killed him." 

  
  


"Figures" rowen said 

  
  


"Yea. But i shouldn't of believed her cause all warlords are trickster at least these are you never know when a thing of water will be dumped on your head but otherwise there very serious and deadly." 

  
  


(It might look like some of it change but unfortuneally that happens a lot with my fic the plot can change quickly its just something to keep ya on your toes though) 

  
  


"Ok then with all that settle then why were you skipping in the first place" mia asked

  
  


"Well...um...you see...it was all kento fault" alea said

  
  


"What you lie"

  
  


"It was all of there's idea" cye said

  
  


"Cye you baka" alea said hitting him in the back of the head. 

  
  


"Hey ow" cye said

  
  


"It was your idea to" 

  
  


"No it wasn't" 

  
  


"Then why'd ya come" alea asked

  
  


Cye just shrugged he didn't have a clue why he went he just well you know felt like it.

  
  


"Ya'll probably drag cye into it" sage said in cye defense

  
  


"Oh be quit forest boy" Alea said throwing a pillow at him. 

  
  


Sage ducked and it hit rowen. Rowen picked it up and threw it back at alea who ducked and it hit ryo. Which stared the all out pillow war. 

  
  


***1 HOUR LATER****

  
  


(So much for discussion huh) 

  
  


Every one was sprawled out on the floor pillows every were you could tell there was a serious pillow fight. 

  
  


"Ok remind me never to have a pillow fight with ya'll" alea said. 

  
  


"You started it" kento said

  
  


"Ya but you all cheat." alea said chunking her feather pillow at him. 

  
  


"Hey" kento said catching it before it hit his face. "Is anyone else hungry" kento asked getting up. 

  
  


Everyone else got up soon after. 

  
  


"I guess I'd could cook something cye said. Going to the kitchen

  
  


"I'll help" mia said after him. 

  
  


"Does anyone want pizza" alea asked walking into the kitchen fallowed by the others. "I mean it would be way quicker." 

  
  


"YA PIZZA" Kento said

  
  


Everyone agreed that pizza was a good idea. So alea got the phone book and oderd the pizza. 

  
  


"Hello yes i like a pepperoni pizza and cheese with mushrooms and extra extra extra cheese and i like 2 of these and one pepperoni and mushrooms with anchovies on it. 20minutes ok thanks" alea said she put thee little piece of paper she had been reading off of in the trash can. And on it it read NO ANCHOVIES. 

  
  


***20 MINUTES LATER****

  
  


"Ok i say we don't leave a tip cause there late" alea said. They were all hungry and were regretting ordering pizza when the door bell rang

  
  


They all raced to get it but alea got there first and opened the door payed the man and grabbed the pizza. 

  
  


"Ok here's triple extra cheese and pepperoni and mushrooms" alea said taking the boxes and putting them on the living room table. "And my pizza she said taking it with her to the table and opening it. 

  
  


You could smell th anchovies really well. So everyone smelled them cye was on the verge of tears because alea was actually eating a fish. 

  
  


"Hey kento pal want an anchovy." alea asked grinning

  
  


"Sure alea" kento said taking a slice of pizza from the box and eating it.

  
  


Cye couldn't take it anymore grabbed 5 pieces of the pizza and left. 

  
  


"Guys that was a bit mean" ryo said

  
  


"HMM guess you right i should apoligize." alea said. Looking at the pizza then to were cyes room was. "But maybe after i eat i can't just let a good pizza go to waste." alea said digging into her pizza. The others just sweat dropped sometimes her apatite could rival kento's. (Not possible) 

  
  


***Cye's room***

  
  


Cye sat there on his bed looking out the window while eating his pizza. Had asked her not to get anchovy because it upset him to see people eat fish. And she got them any way. 

  
  


"Of course it is her pizza" cye said to himself. "I guess she could have what ever she wanted on it."

  
  


Cye was about to take anther bite out of his pizza when a soft knock was herd on his door. "Come in" cye said

  
  


"Cye i just wanted to say I'm sorry" alea said walking in

  
  


"S'ok" cye said

  
  


"Really" alea said leaning against the wall and looking out the window. 

  
  


"Yea" cye said.

  
  


"Cool" alea said. 

  
  


There was an odd silence in the room before cye spoke. "Tell the guys I'll be out in a while" 

  
  


"Uh...ok" alea said walking out of the room. 

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


Ok i know this chapter sucked but I'm having trouble getting them to together if you have any ideas how feel free to tell me others wise it will be a while cause i have to work on mais and ryo's to. (And writers block doesn't help at all let me tell ya) And the thing with karya is that kayra trained her a little you know told her about her armor and stuff I'll probably go more into detail about her armor later I'm still trying to map it out. And plaese review no one reviewed my last chapter and that really ticked me off. 


	7. cupid part 1

Ronin warriors-a new evil

  
  


Disclaimer- i don't and never in my life will own rw

  
  


A/n- Ok people at the end of this chapter please read the authors note I'm trying something new and is (and is...does that even make since) Hoping that it works. (You notice i said hopping quite frankly I've given up. I might even give up on this fic) 

  
  


Chapter 7- cupids arrows part 1 

  
  


(i decided to try my own idea though its really stupid. And yes its in parts i will explain also at the end of this chapter not before so ha you have to read the ending an note. :::sticks out tongue:::)

  
  
  
  


"Ok you not serious" kento asked. It was lunch period at school and ryo, kento, rowen, and sage were talking. 

  
  


"Ya i mean come on kento its obvious they need help" ryo said to him, while taking about bite out of his apple.

  
  


"He's got a point you know its not like there exactly trying to get together" rowen said

  
  


"Maybe they just don't let each other" kento said

  
  


They all looked at each other with that said and started laughing. Getting a few strange looks from the other people.

  
  


"Whats so funny" alea asked as her and cye sat down at the table. 

  
  


"Nothing" ryo said when the stopped laughing. 

  
  


"Sure" alea said eating.

  
  


"So what is everyone doing this weekend" sage asked out of the blue.

  
  


"Fair" alea said looking at them like they should no what she ment. 

  
  


"Do you know what i just said" alea said looking at them. 

  
  


"Yea you just said fair" kento said looking at her like she was an idiot. 

  
  


"You think people would be siked about a fair." alea said looking at them like they weren't normal.

  
  


"Naw we go to it every yr." rowen said.

  
  


"Oh" alea said looking at the table embarrassed

  
  


"But we were gonna go again this year to." Cye said trying to cheer her up.(awww)

  
  


"Great" alea said looking up and smiling

  
  


"So whats for lunch" alea asked looking at there plate trying to figure out what the green mush was. It was all slimy and green (i already said that didn't i) 

  
  


"I think its yesterday jello mixed with last week lunches" ryo said disgusted.

  
  


"Thank god i pack my lunches" alea said taking a bag and opening it pulling out a chicken sandwhich and a thing of pringles. 

  
  


"Lucky dog" kento and the others said to there selves as they put there trays up. 

  
  


"I know" alea said. 

  
  


* later *

  
  


Alea stood on her balcony as the wind blew every which way. "The wind so peaceful" she said to herself. "BUT SO IS THE FAIR" She yelled. "And anyways thats the best was to get ryo and mia together. At this thought she laughed evilly to herself.

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Ok people first of all see that box down there click your mouse on it and write something in it then sign your name (actually you don't have to sign your name if you don't want to) and hit submit review. (See ain't that easy i mean it sounds easy) 

  
  
  
  


Ok second of all the thing with this chapter being short is i still got writers block. I don't know what i want to do with this chapter and i have to work on anther fic also. (Ain't getting reviews for that either though :::sighs:::) And i decided that the next couples of chapters are gonna deal with getting the character tegether and then I'm gonna bring in the fighting to make up for all the mush. 

  
  


Now third of all back to the first thing. I seem to be asking this a lot please i beg of you review I'll even except flames. I've notice that not a lot of people are reading this any more. Well if there something you don't like in my story or you think somethings wrong with the way I'm writeing please tell me either by e-mailing me or in the review so i can change it to make it better. I want everyone to be satisfied with the story so i don't lose readers but i can't do that if you don't tell me whats wrong with the story. So please REVIEW. And please don't complain about my grammar and spelling Because i know i suck with the commas and grammar thats while I'm failing my lang. Class. 

  
  
  
  


Thanks I'll shut up now.

  
  


Hopefully this worked and i get some reviews and if it doesn't i guess I'll have to use my 3rd and finally plan to get you ppl to review. 

  
  


Till the next chapter c-ya


	8. cupid and the fair part b

Ronin warriors - a new evil

  
  


Disclaimer- never will i own rw

A.n- :::cheers:::: Ya i got a review so I'm writeing up the 7th chapter and thanks for the nice review sailor moon as soon as your story shows trust me I'll read it. 

  
  


Chapter 7b- cupids arrow and the fair

  
  


1 week later

Kento ran around the house and out the door trying to get away from a mad and enrage Alea sanada 

"KENTO YOU HENTI AS SOON AS I CATCH YOU YOUR DEAD" Alea yelled chaseing him outside. 

Ryo who had heard everything just shook his head and wonder what kento did this time and closed the door. 

***OUTSIDE***

"I didn't do anything alea i swear" kento said in a innocent voice hoping alea wouldn't kill him.

"You call spying on me nothing" alea said getting closer and closer to him. By that time they had stop running and alea had him cornered to were he could only jump in the lake. 

"Uhh well i got ummm curious." kento said now a little worried. 

"Well then forgive me I'm just curious to see if you FLOAT" She shouted the last part as she shoved him into the lake. Her curiouasty gone when kento sunk. 

Cye emerge from the water to see a laughing and dry alea standing on the bank curious he decided to ask what was going on. "Whats going on" 

Alea looked toward cye just noticing him there was something about him.... she shook her head at that thought and decided to just answer. "Kento here" she started pointing to kento who was now emergeing from the water. "Decided he was gonna take pics of me in the shower but.... i doubt he'll do it again" She said looking a a sopping wet and mad kento. 

"YA YA jeeze i was just gonna take some pics for cye" saying this kento smirked and ran towards the house still wet. 

Cye blushed and just dived back under water leaving alea standing there blushing also but still ready to kill kento or would have if she had the time unfortunately the fair was tonight and she still had to get ready but sooner or later she would get revenge. 

***LATER****

"Lets go already" alea wined they were waiting on ryo and he seemed to be taking

forever. 

"Fine I'm ready ryo said coming down the stairs. 

"Bout time" alea said running out the door and into the back seat. 

"SHOT GUN" Kento yelled. 

"Know way" alea called from the back seat. "You have to get in the way back so ryo can sit up front" 

Everyone stared at her. 

"What. They always argue about it so today ryo is gonna sit there and next time kento." alea said looking smart. 

In the end the seating arrangement were something like this. 

Mia was driving and in the passenger seat was ryo. Then in the back alea was bye the window with cye next to her and sage next two him leaving kento and rowen to argue in the way back. 

***10 minutes later***

"Wow" alea said amazed as the pulled in and park. It was night time so the whole place was lit up perfect for the plans everyone had.(:::hits everyone over the head with a stick::: I know what you think and you wrong get your mind out of the gutter) 

"Ok here the deal it'd be a lot better if we went in pairs so i say everyone grab a buddy and meet back here say midnight" alea said. 

Kento was gonna buddy up with cye but sage pulled on his arm and told him no and made him buddy up with rowen. (This ought to be good) 

Alea seeing this was going know ware fast decided to do this herself. "Ok seeing how ya'll are clueless let me do this everyone put your names in a hat. 3 People can't draw." alea said. Then she suddenly remember that one of them would have to go alone. (She had it all planed out) "Oh one of you gonna have to go alone so....who's gonna be alone tonight." 

Sage stepped forward figuring it'd be better than getting stuck with one of them. 

"Ok sage then your gonna go alone" alea said now put your pieces of paper in the hat." alea ordered. 

Everyone did so and the only ones that weren't drawing were her, rowen, and mia. In the end it came out like this.

  
  


Cye-alea 

kento-rowen (ain't i mean) 

and 

ryo - mia

  
  


They all went there separate way and agreed to meet at the food places to eat later.

***CYE AND ALEA***

Alea looked around the fair in wonderment as cye wondered how he got partner up with alea. He looked in her direction and just stared she looked like it was her first time ever at a fair it was almost funny. 

Alea feeling him look at her started to blush, but quickly hid it with one of her smiles. She looked toward him and decided that it was to quite. 'Why'd i have to get partner with a quite person.' she thought. "Ok course it could worse could of been kento" she mumbled to herself.

"So were do ya want to go first" cye asked

***ryo and mia***

Ryo and mia walked around the fair looking at the rides and deciding which one to go on first. 

'Why do i feel like I've been set up' they both thought at the same time. 

"So why don't we go on the roller coaster first" mia suggested. 

Ryo nodded his head to show that he agreed and it was fine with him. 

As they waited in line mia stared at ryo it diffently felt like a set up probably alea planned the whole thing. 

"Are you sure you want to go on this ride" ryo asked having doubts about the ride he never did like roller coaster. 

"Yea" mia said watching people get off the ride she nearly busted out laughing when she saw rowen and kento get off. 

Rowen looked like he was about to be sick and kento was eating a hot dog. 

"Hey you guys I'm warning ya thats a fast ride" kento said as they past them by. Ryo groaned at the metion of it being fast and mia only laughed knowing he hated roller coaster. 

***rowen and kento***

"Ohhhh" kento said in a hyper sort of way. "Lets go on the rolly coastie first." he dragged rowen along toward the roller coaster.

Rowen to say the least looked scared he hated roller coasters. 

***10 minutes later***

"WOOHOOO" Kento screamed as the coaster went down the a very very long hill or mountain you really couldn't tell. 

Rowen to say the least wasn't to eastic about the hill as soon as they reached the top he thought he was about to die matter of fact as soon as they started going down it full speed thast what he said er screamed. "IIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMM GGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG TO DDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIEEEEE" Rowen shouted about to hurl his guts out. 

"CHILL ROWEN THIS IS FUN" Kento yelled to him over the screaming while eating a hamburger. Rowen just looked over the edge and threw up.

***minutes later***

they got off the ride with kento looking happy and rowen looking a little well lets just say sick. As they were walking out they say mia and ryo waiting in line it looked like mia was laughing uncontrollably. 

Rowen didn't say anything just continued to look sick as they pat by but kento did. "Hey guys I'm warning ya thats a fast ride" as they kept walking kento could of swore he herd ryo groan he knew as did every one else that he and rowen never liked fast ride thats why he wanted to go on the coaster first. (Evil kento)

***Sage***

Sage just sat on the bench he wanted to come just not alone. Fairs to him were something you come to on a date or something and seeing everyone with someone just made him depressed thats when he saw a girl with blonde hair and green eyes she looked sort of mad and sad at the same time. 'Strange i get a evil and good presence with her' sage thought. He hadn't noticed he was stareing at her until the girl turned around and walked over to him. 

"Hi names maya" she said sitting on the bench. 'This is the guy master wants' she thought remembering what there master had said. 

***Flashbacks***

"Maya" cameron said walking in, He looked mad and angry. 'Probably got an earful from master mac' she thought. (if anyone can think of a better name than mac let me no I'm looking for a new name for him.) "Master mac wishes to see you"

"Right" she said walking away and out the door but as she was about to walk out she turned. "Hey cameron i was really hoping for yoiu to get run over and you came so close to it to." she said trying not to smile, she walked out. 

Smiling was not permitted. She sometimes wonder how she came into the evil busyness when she wasn't truly evil sure she acted it but it was just an act if master mac knew this would he kill her or worse brain wash her and control her mind like talpa did to karya. She shuddered at the thought. 

As she near the room master mac was in she wondered what he wanted but she hadn't wondered long when she got there. "Called master mac" she asked in a cold voice putting on an evil act like she always did. 

"Maya i hear there's a fair next week is it true." mac asked her looking at her with his black and soulless eyes. 

"Yes master" she said, did he want to go to the fair, since when and why.

"Good I'm trying a new tactic i want you to go and destroy which ever ronin is alone" mac said now looking at nothing put air the pure dark and evil air that was in the neither world. Nothing was beautiful there.

"Yes master is that all" she said with the same cold voice. 

"Yes your exucesd." mac said waving his hand. 

Yes master" she said bowing and leaving. 

'Were does your loyalty lie maya hmmmm" mac thought watching her leave. 

  
  


***IN THE HALL***

  
  


'New tactic why i thought all we needed was the wind armor so why go after the others is it just to get them out of the way what harm could they do they could barley stand up to cameron. Oh well i shouldn't question the master i herd from tamer the fire pits are real hot and i don't want to go there agian.' she shuddered at that thought also it was the first time and she had screwed up on her first mission by not killing the little girl but she looked so innocent.

  
  


***end flashback****

  
  


Now wasn't gonna be any different she would complete this mission no matter what. She thought saying hi to him. 

"Names sage" sage said looking at her. He deffentally got a weird presence from her. 

"Nice name are you hear alone" she asked. 

"I'm with some friends but we split up you" sage asked looking at her. 

"Nope I'm just hear by myself." maya said thinking. "You wanna go on a ride with me." she asked again trying to start up a conversation. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING MAYA' She screamed at herself. 'Your suppose to destroy him not go on a ride remember master mac probably testing your loyalty and the fire pits aren't that fun.' 

Sage noticed she shudder and figured she was cold deciding to do the piolet thing he offered her his jacket. "If your cold you can use my jacket" he said taking off his green and black jacket. 

"Uh no thanks I'm not really that cold" maya said blushing. Thats when she noticed the wind pick up. 'S*** cameron here master mac must of lost his patience fire pit here i come.' she thought 

"Maya maya maya" cameron said coming down in his lighting armor.

'He must cameron' sage thought. 'But than how does he no her.'

"Master mac not happy you had a whole half hour to destroy halo and all you did was follow like a little puppy" cameron said taunting her. 

"I was taking care of it cameron" maya said changing into sub armor much to sages surprise. 

"You're a war lady" sage Siad changing into to his green sub armor also

"Some one give him a prize" maya said sarcastically. As cameron powered up to do a attack. 

"Then I'm gonna destroy you" sage said calling on his armor. "Armor of halo toa chi" sage called. 

Soon his armor was on and he was ready to fight by getting into a fighting stance while people around watch baffled at the trick.

"BLACK LIGHTING STRIKE" Cameron called as maya changed into her armor. 

"ARMOR OF SEASONS" Maya called transforming into a golden looking color (kinda like a autumn color) With silver on it.

"AUTUMN EARTH STRIKE" maya called sending her attack in with cameron even though she had to force herself to do it

"WIND CURRENT STRIKE" Alea called her and cye had seen what was going on and decided to help. 

"Super wave smasher" cye called. 

'D*** looks like the others are here' maya thought to herself. 

"MAYA CAMERON COME BACK THERE ARE TWO MANY OF THEM RIGHT NOW" Mac voice said booming as ryo rowen and kento came running up int there armor. 

"Yes master mac" they said disappearing. 

'So she's with the evil side then what's the good i felt in her.' sage said he was sure he felt the good but how. 

"What happen" ryo asked running over to them. 

"I'll explain later" sage said. 

  
  
  
  


~*~*~*~*

  
  


Ok long chap. I know trust me i know.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. ronin warriors a new evil

Ronin warriors - A new evil

  
  


Disclaimer- I don't own rw never have and never will, but i do own the characters i made up. the same goes with any song i decided to throw in. (I've been listening to to many sad songs lately)

  
  


A.n-Ok people this doesn't have anything to do with the story but its important. (All have the stuff in the bottom a.n note) Dale earnheartd (i don't know how to spell his last name) senior (not jr but his dad) Died today in the 2nd NASCAR wreak.(they had two wreaks today) Now if you watch NASCAR and watched it toady you know what I'm talking about. I put this up here incase some people haven't herd yet but if you don't know who the guy is then this might not concern ya. 

  
  


Now this has something to do with the story i change it maya is not gonna go to the fire pit now shes gonna go to the freezer room. 

  
  


Chapter 9 -really there ain't a tittle for this chapter(ok um until i change it last chapter was 8b and with 5 it was actually 4B.)

  
  
  
  


***In a cold room with ice sticking every were***

  
  


"Freezer room, well now i know were the name came from, but i think the fire pit would of been better or at least warmer." maya said to herself. 

  
  


She was in a cold room with ice sticking every were, 1 minute in the room would of killed a person but normal to maya it was different, she cold handle any cold and any heat, that was mainly why she was the only one who got sent to the torture, or at least thats what they were suppose to be, but to her they were something you had to adapt to which was why she was freezing her a** off she had yet to adapt to the freezer room. 

  
  


"I just want a little heat is that to much to ask for" she screamed to the cold walls. As her skin started turning blue. "Only got a hour left if i don't pass out again. 

  
  


***rw place***

  
  


"I swear if she doesn't turn down that music I'll....I'll....well I'll just do something mean" rowen said mad trying to read a book. 

  
  


Alea had discovered how much she missed music and being a music fanatic that was hard to do, And cye being a nice guy and because rowen threw her last one in the tub and ran water one it, bought her anther one, now your probably thinking anther what, well i mean anther cd player and alea was playing her music 24/7 now. 

  
  


"Hey ya if we can't find a way out of these problems" she sang walking down the steps smiling when she saw cye. Cye had become her favorite person there because of it also, which to cye was no problem. 

  
  


"Alea either ya turn the music down or that one goes to" rowen said finally thinking of a good threat. 

  
  


"Go ahead, but before you do ask kento how mad i can get strata" she said threatenly. 

  
  


Rowen just nodded 

  
  


"Righty then" she said skipping out side with cye close behind they had become good friends and out of all of the (besides ryo i mean) she really trusted cye.

  
  


***outside***

  
  


"I wonder cye" alea said turning and facing him. "Do you think sage is alright, i mean he seems....well , kinda down" alea said struggling for the right words. 

  
  


"I wouldn't worry to much about lea i mean thats sage for you rowen's the same way" cye said calling her by the nickname he gave her. 

  
  


"Maybe"alea said thinking back to the meeting the others had thought the same thing to.

  
  


***flashback***

  
  


"Earth to sage" alea said waving her hand in front of sages face. "Guys i think he fell asleep listening to use talk" 'if rowen could stay up I'm sure sage could' alea thought

  
  


"I'm not asleep just thinking" sage said looking at them. "I just know i felt good in her." sage said looking at everyone with a sad look in his yes. 

  
  


'I bet sage also likes her or maybe..... more" alea thought. "Have you've ever been wrong" she asked hearing sage mention that he could of been wrong. 

  
  


Sage shook his head no as to signal that he had never been wrong, but in his eyes there was the look that he could of been wrong a look never seen in sages eyes before not unless something was wrong...." alea thought.

  
  


"So its agreed sage had the feelings mixed up she pure evil like the rest of them" ryo said looking at them. 

  
  


"Maybe" alea said "Possible but i mean if you never been wrong" alea started again but sage interrupted her. 

  
  


"There's a first time for everything" he said storming off. 

  
  


"He hates messing up" ryo said 

  
  


"Kinda like you" alea said smirking.

  
  


***end flashback***

  
  


"But i still think sage might have fallen for her" alea said coming out of her thoughts and looking at the darking sky. "Skies getting dark lets go in" she said walking back with cye behind her. It was nice to have someone to talk to to trust.

  
  


***inside***

  
  


"So" rowen said watching cye and alea. "Cye and alea have been getting along well lately" 

  
  


"Think it work" ryo asked 

  
  


"Oh yea it had to" kento said looking at them. 

  
  


"Hi guys" alea said walking into the living and plopping on the couch. "Hey ryo don't you have to het for your date with mia" alea said smirking, ryo had know clue she was listening in last. She laughed at the memory ryo had went to mia's room and asked her out.

  
  


'Hahah' ryo laughed in his mind knowing alea had over herd but she didn't hear the part mia suggested. 

  
  


***flashback***

  
  


"I loved to go ryo" mia said when ryo had asked her out. 

  
  


Ryo looked out the door threw the corner of his eye and saw alea sneak off. 

  
  


"And why don't we see if cye and alea want to come along to, I mean maybe it will give them the guts to confess that they like each other." mia said. "Also it will help ya'lls plan kento told me about" mia added shoving him out the door. "Know go ask them" 

  
  


"Right" ryo said. He didn't really want them to come to but it would help. 

  
  


***end flashback***

  
  


"Well you and cye better get ready to then because mia invited you to sorta like a double date" ryo said smirking as alea mouth hung open and cye blushed. 

  
  


"NO WAY"Alea shouted.

  
  


"Yes way it will be nice" mia said walking down the stairs in a nice turtle neck shirt and tight blue jeans. 

  
  


'You guys are so dead' Alea said walking up the stairs.

  
  


"Theres two things to get revenge for " cye said also going up the stairs. 

  
  


"Guess i better get ready also" ryo said jogging up the stairs

  
  


"Can't believe he asked you out." kento said smirking. 

  
  


"Neither can i" mia said

  
  


***sage room***

  
  


***sages pov***

  
  


I herd them aguring down stairs i guess they worked out a way to get cye and alea together. But thats bot whats i 'm worried about I'm worried about how i could of been wrong when I'm never wrong. "Did i really feel goodness in her' i ask my self. 'No i couldn't of she evil and i doubt she was brain washed cause she knew what she was doing, but....she seemed, so nice' 

  
  


"Stop obsessing about it" i tell myself. "She's my enemy but then why don't i think of her like that and why do i keep think about her." I ask myself again as i get up and look out the window, the sun is setting. Thinking carefully i open yep the window and climb out of it and head for the woods. I didn't wanna worry anybody si sneaking outside was the best idea. Besides kento would just tease me about how wrong i was. 

  
  


***out of pov and in the living room***

  
  


"Hey look were sage going" ryo asked as he saw sage running towards the woods. 

  
  


"Probably to mediate" rowen said. 

  
  


"Then why he sneak out." ryo asked

  
  


"Probably didn't want anybody to worry" cye suggested he had gotten ready ad was wearing a blue sweater and jeans

  
  


"Or kento to tease him about him being wrong" mia said. 

  
  


"Probably it" alea said walking down the stairs in a white sweater. It formed a v-shape a the neck. (Its kinda hard to describe) and khakis. 

  
  


"Ready to go" ryo asked looking at them. 

  
  


"Ready"alea said walking outside with cye behind her. 

  
  


She was in for one hell of a night

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Ok people the next chapter will be about sage and what the guys did when they went out. (:::laughs evilly:::)


	10. NOT A GOOD DAY

RONIN WARRIORS- A NEW EVIL

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer- i own everything but the things from the show. 

  
  
  
  


A.n- ah people i just noticed i messed up on the chapters ok chapter 7 people (incase you never notice) was actually chapter six yes I'm telling the truth i checked it out i went from 5 to 7 and skipped 6 this will be fixed i will replace the chapters with a copy version and the right chapters.

  
  


Chapter 8-not a good night

  
  
  
  


Alea looked around the restaurant in annoyance. They had all come to this restaurant and were now eating, well almost she wasn't doing so good. 'If that man keeps staring at me I'm gonna hurt him' alea thought madly. Some guy just kept staring at her and the worst part was he was with someone. 'How rude' She thought again taking a bite out of her chicken. 

  
  


"Is that guy staring at you" cye asked looking at alea. 

  
  


"I've notice" alea said getting up and heading to the bathroom. 'Crazy man' she said as the guy also got up. (No he's not going into the same bathroom i mean sick people.)

  
  


***In the bathroom*** 

  
  


Alea stood over the sink. She had a sinking feeling something was gonna go wrong. 'Just don't know what yet' she thought to herself as she pushed open the door and ran straight into the man that was staring at her. 

  
  


"Excuse me"alea said getting up and brushing her hair out of her eyes looking at the man. "YOU" She shouted but not to loud to were people would see her.

  
  


"Me" the man asked looking at her while green hair fell into his eyes.

  
  


"You were staring at me while i was eating" alea said giving the man a glare. 

  
  


"Could you blame me i mean your so....what's the word." the man said thinking. 

  
  


"Well if you were talking about yourself I'd say repulsive" alea said looking at him. "But your talking about me and i in know way am repulsive" alea said

  
  


"Of course not your like a rainbow after the rain." the man said. (Did that make any since at all or can you tell i made that up in like oh say 2 seconds flat) 

  
  


"Yea sure" alea said starting to walk away when the man grabbed her arm. 

  
  


"I want to know something alea" the man said looking at her. 

  
  


"How do you know my name" alea said looking at him, shock on her face. 

  
  


"From school of course I'm in your class" the man said. Letting go of her arm. 

  
  


'CAM' alea shouted in her mind. "Cam what are you doing here i didn't think you'd be able to find a date" alea said coldly. It was true alea wasn't cold but when she was around cam she just always threw in a cold voice hoping it scare he guy off, sadly it never did. 

  
  


"I didn't I'm taking my friend out." cam said smirking. "But what about you alea how did you find a person to want to date you." 

  
  


"None of your business" alea said. "If you excuse me i have to get back to my table" alea said walking off. 

  
  


"Alea sanada you will be mine" (can we say obsessed)cam thought walking back towards his table to were his friend sat. 

  
  


***at the table***

  
  


"Who were you talking to" ryo asked as alea sat down. 

  
  


"Cam from school" alea said. "Stupid baka he doesn't understand no" alea said. 

  
  


"Still obsessed then" ryo said. 

  
  


"Yep" alea said eating her chicken once again. 

  
  


"Guess things will never change i mean doens't he have girl friend." cye asked looking to were he was sitting. 

  
  


"As if someone would want to date him cye" alea said looking at him. "Besides he claims thats his friend." 

  
  


"Surprising he has friends" ryo said.

  
  


"Yea ain't it" alea said laughing. 

  
  


Thats when she noticed cam and his friend walking over with something on a plate. "Great there coming over" alea said 

  
  


"Wonder why" mia wonder. 

  
  


"Can't be good" ryo said. 

  
  


***in the woods***

  
  


"Sage of the halo" a voice called out to sage in the woods. 

  
  


Sage looked up at the sky to see a man floating there. "WHO ARE YOU" Sage shouted at him getting an evil feeling from him. 

  
  


"My name is tamer warlord of time and I'm here to destroy" tamer said landing on the ground and in a battle stance. He had on copper and silver armor. 

  
  


"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not going any were" sage said as his cloths was replaced with his sub armor. 

  
  


"I'm afraid you don't have a choice." tamer said bringing out a copper colored staff. "Time portal strike" tamer cried as a portal opened and blue energy shout at sage while he was calling on his armor. 

  
  


But it was to late and the energy hit him sending him into a tree. 

  
  


"Your weak without your armor" tamer said as sage was getting back up. 

  
  


"Not for long" sage said. "ARMOR OF HALO TOA CHI (i could be wrong about that i got the info from a site cause i forgot) Sage called shredding his subarmor and magically transforming into his green armor. 

  
  


"Lets see if your any stronger halo" tamer said bringing his staff forward again. "TIME PORTAL STRIKE" He called as the portal once again appeared and the blue energy came at sage. 

  
  


'Not this time" sage thought bringing his no-datchi forward for his sure kill. (I'm not sure on the way he position his sword i think its in front of him right) "THUNDER BOLT CUT" He called, his sure kill colliding tamer. 

  
  


'Your gonna have to do better than that halo' tamer thought bringing aiming something at cye with his free hand and throwing it. 

  
  


The thing hit sage and he dropped his sword as his sure kill gave away and tamer attack hit him once again knocking him into a tree, But this time he didn't get up. 

  
  


"Those tranquilizer darts cameron gave me should last for a couple of hours better get him back to the neither realm." Tamer said as he picked up sage and disappeared. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


Ok people are gonna kill me but sage will come back and i know this chapter wasn't that funny as i was planning it to be but the next chapter i promise will be funny. Or at least to i get to sage then it'll get serious. 

  
  


Wait hold up i almost forgot to mention this. I'm thinking about adding new characters over to th evil said and maybe changing alea and maya personally along with tamer a little if you think i should (cause i can't decide) just tell me in the review K and don't forget i messed up on the chapters and thats why this is chapter 8 thankies. 


	11. sage is missing and FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

Ronin warriors- a new evil 

  
  


Disclaimer- wrong person 

  
  


a.n- ok here's the deal i was gonna have cye start a food fight but i cange my mind as i was typing and decided him to just start a fight. NOW I'M WARNING YOU CYE IS OOC

  
  


Chapter- sage is missing and FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT 

  
  


Cam, as everyone dreaded was coming there way especially since they didn't know what was on the plate. 

  
  


"Hello fish boy" cam said as he plopped down next to alea and left his friend standing, obviously bored and mad at the same time, like she had something better to do. 

  
  


"Its not fish boy" cye mumbled not looking at the plate dreading what might be on it, since the place did have fish. 

  
  


"Whatever fish boy." cam said ignoring his comment. "But i think you'll thank me, you know for letting you have alea and all, that i don't pound you face in and just bring you a present" 

  
  


"EXCUSE ME" Alea shouted causing everyone around to stare. "You don't let me have anybody, since Idon't BELONG to YOU." Alea shouted madder then every and ready to shove something in his face. 

  
  


Cam chose to ignore her and uncovered the plate raveling a fried fish, and not just one but 4 fried fish. "So what do you think of your present fish boy" cam sad laughing a cye stared at the fish. 

  
  


No one expected cye to do what he did next, Leaping out of the seat WITHOUT hitting anyone he threw a straight forward punch at cam hitting straight in the face. 

  
  


'Note to self don't get cye mad' Alea thought as cam threw a punch at cye, but cye dodge it. 

  
  


"Thats not very nice fish boy" cam said trying to hit cye, but cye kept moving. 

  
  
  
  


(A.n- if there are any misspelled words after this point it ain't my fault you try typing with wet fingers nails it ain't easy)

  
  


Finally cam was able to get a hit in, And hit cye straight in the eye. Mia seeing this was getting no ware and was the only one out of the shock of cye's actions shook ryo and told him to something. 

  
  


Ryo listening to mia went in to hold cye back as he was about to seriously hurt cam and the manger was coming. 

  
  


Cam friend did the same but they easily broke free and restarted. 

  
  


In the end it was the manger who broke up the fight with the help of security and kicked them out for good. 

  
  


***later***

  
  


"Guess were not eating there again huh" alea stated rather than asked

  
  


"Very funny" cye said holding a bag of ice to his eye. The had stopped to get him some ice burger king and just put it in a napkin. 

  
  


"You shouldn't of just up and hit him like that" mia said not feeling sorry. 

  
  


"He shouldn't of put the fish there" cye said taking the ice off his eye. 

  
  


"Wow its really turning blue" ryo said

  
  


"Thanks for pointing that out" cye said as the van pulled into the driveway

  
  


"Quiet frankly i think cye did the right thing" alea said getting out. "I mean i felt like throwing a cake in his face saying he letting some one have me like he owns me. Besides i wouldn't date cye,to good of a friend" Alea rambled off. As everyone walked to the house. 

  
  


Ryo had a feeling she wasn't serious cause after they got kicked out she demanded they stop for ice for his eye. 

  
  


***inside***

  
  


"Looks like there back" kento said to himself taking a huge bite out of a sandwich. 

  
  


"Hi kento" alea said walking in. 

  
  


"Hey" kento said then looked at cye "what happen to you"

  
  


"Got into a fight with cam" ryo Said from behind them

  
  


"Oh" 

  
  


"Did sage come back" mia asked

  
  


"Nah, still out there" kento said as rowen walked inside

  
  


"Well i searched the whole woods he ain't there" rowen said

  
  


"Then he's missing" ryo said pointing out the obvious. 

  
  


"You don't think the dynasty got a hold of him" alea asked. 

  
  


"Nah sage is tuff" kento said.

  
  


"Yea sage maybe tough kento....." mia started but alea interrupted her. 

  
  


"Mia let me explain this in kento Langue" alea said. "Ok now kento think sage is tuff right ok we know that, but think about his moods he's been a little down don't you think that might EFFECT HIS FIGHTING" Alea shouted the last part a little mad at kento stupidity

  
  


"Really"? kento asked

  
  


"Kento i knew you were dense but really" alea said 

  
  


"So ok the dynasty got sage so lets bust him out" kento said ignoring alea comments. 

  
  


"And how do you think were going to get in" cye asked. 

  
  


"Well can't we think of that later" kento said innocently

  
  


"KENTO" They all shouted. 

  
  


"Why don't you wait." mia said getting everyone's attention away from kento. "I mean there sure to come here" 

  
  


"She's right." ryo said. 

  
  


"So we wait" rowen asked. 

  
  


"Yea" ryo said

  
  


"I still think we should just bust him out" kento mumbled. 

  
  


***In a dark dudgeon*** (finally found a name to call it ^_^) 

  
  


Sage awoke to a dark and clammy surrounding, and with ahead ache like no tomorrow. "Why do i feel like I've been hit with a tranquilizer" sage asked himself not expecting an answer but getting one. 

  
  


"Because you have sage a female voice said. 

  
  


Sage recognized it quickly as maya voice and wondered if she knew a person was behind her. "And i wouldn't want to be you right now, I mean Cameron mad, and well i hope you tell the truth." 

  
  


"Whatever" sage said. Not really caring. 

  
  


"You say that know halo but what will make you crack" Maya questioned when she felt a cold material against her neck. 

  
  


"Yes halo what will make you crack." Cameron asked stepping into the light with a blade against maya neck. He had a bruise on his check were he looked like he got hit. 

  
  


"Nothing" sage said

  
  


"Cameron what do you think your doing with that sword" Maya asked, wondering why Cameron had the sword up against her neck it wasn't part of the plan. 

  
  


"Change of plan maya, i decided to just finish you off if halo doesn't tell use" cameron said letting out a cold laugh. "And master mac already gave me permission" 

  
  


Maya looked at sage threw the cell wondering if he would answer her question. "Were is the armor halo" 

  
  


"What armor" sage asked innocently 

  
  


Cameron got mad no one was gonna make him look like a fool twice in one day. 

  
  


Taking the blade he pressed it slightly in maya's neck making a little trickle of blood come out, but stop there he didn't want her dead yet. 'Master Mac still has plans for you maya' he thought. 

  
  


~*~

  
  


Ok let me clear this up NOW all the 1st characters are OOC. 2nd.)MAYA is supposedly part of a plot. They suspect maya's behavior and think they can crack sage by using her as bait. THIS is how I'm getting her over to the good side. 

  
  


3rdly.) I'M suspecting flames for this chapter cause i have writers block but the next chapter will be better and I'm bringing krya into it to in the next chapter. 

  
  


With all that said please don't flame and i don't know when the next chapter will be out cause I'm moving this week so I'll be pretty busy.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. chapter 10= maya's past

Ronin warriors- a new evil   
  


Disclaimer-Ok major oocness and focus on maya and sage, Plus maya's past.   


Chapter 10- Maya past and whats this about 2 other armor  
  


"3018 Robinson lane" sage replied calmly from his cell.   
  


Maya groaned this was the most boring thing on earth they had been here for a half an hour, cameron had let her go along time ago and now she was siting in a chair. "Finally he speaks" she said sarcastically   
  


"Yes but is he telling the truth" Cameron asked suspiciously. He had been made to look like a fool already that day and wasn't going to be made to look like one again.   
  


Sage just got in an Indian style position and gave him a look that said, You'll-never-know-till-you-go-there-yourself, kinda look, then went to meditating.   
  


"Halo you better be telling me the truth or else" Cameron said before disappearing.   
  


Maya looked around the room and decided to got to sleep till he got back.  
  


***3 minutes later***  
  


Sage sat there in his cell meditating (but you already knew that) When a image flew threw his head. Then more images until he was in a dream but it wasn't his dream he could tell, because a person who looked like maya was staring at a little girl holding a orb of energy.   
  


***the images sage is seeing or maya's dream***  
  


The figure stared down at the little girl holding the orb. It was her only younger.   
  


"I killed them" the figure said now crying.   
  


"Yes you did little maya" a man in a black cloak said.   
  


"Who..who are you" the little girl shouted stepping into some light so you could see what she looked like. She had shouldered length blonde hair and green eyes that held sorrow for what she had done. It wasn't like she meant to, it was like a power had taken over her and had controlled any rage a ten yr. Old could hold.   
  


"My name is mac." The figure said.   
  


"Oh" the girl said looking at the ground.   
  


"Maya do you want the pain to go away then come with me" Mac said grinning. He was gonna get what he wanted and all he had to do was take over the little girl mind.   
  


"Do you promise to make it go away" the girl asked looking up.   
  


_"Don't go" Maya said to the little girl, not noticing sage watching all of this.   
_  


"I promise" mac said hiding his hand behind his back and crossing his fingers. With his other hand he stretched it out for the little girl to take hold.   
  


"Ok" the little girl said taking hold of his hand.   
  


_The older maya fell down to the ground, why did she always have to have to remember this day, the day her life ended, she had been so naive, but any 10 year old would be. She watched the little girl who was her so long ago and Mac walk away when she noticed that sage was there. "Why are you here" She asked.   
  
_

_"...." answered sage as he was jerked out of his meditation along with maya who was woke up in a mean way.  
_  


***back in reality***   
  


"YOU'LL PAY" cameron shouted punching sage straight in the stomach. "Now tell me were she is"   
  


Sage looked him straight in the eye and said nothing. He couldn't betray his friends, his teammates.   
  


"Tell me halo" cameron said angrily.   
  


"Did you enjoy the land field" sage asked.   
  


Cameron looked at sage, Was he making fun of HIM . One of the most powerful warlords in the dynasty. "Tell me or else"   
  


Sage just looked at cameron and said nothing only getting him more mad.  
  


Cameron just punched sage in the face making him double over, and left. "I'll be back in 1 hour halo, and I'm suspecting you to tell me the truth"   
  


"You wish" sage said regaining his composer. His lips was bleeding as was his nose, it wasn't gonna kill him though.   
  


~*~  
  


***At the rw place***  
  


"Sage is in trouble" a voice said as krya appeared in the rw house right besides rowen.   
  


"We know" rowen said to krya.   
  


"No i mean real trouble" krya said, looking at the floor. "They, mean to kill him if he doesn't tell were the holder of the wind armor is."   
  


"Then we go there" alea said, looking at everyone else.   
  


"Wait" cye said looking at everyone. "I just thought they wanted the armor do you mean they want the holder to"   
  


"Yes cye, The wind armor can only be controlled by the owner you see its different armor than yours, and there are 2 more just like it" at this krya stopped, should she tell ' not matter there find out eventually' she thought, lifting her head up and staring at them all, She grabbed hold of rowens hand and squeezed it tight, They had been going out for a while now. "And one of the owners is maya"   
  


~*~  
  


So what do you think, I know i sorta left it at a cliffhanger but i really want to stop it there. (I think this was the chapter with the most hitting, sure was the darkest one.) (Just glad my mom didn't read it she already thinks i need help cause i watch so much anime, this would dififentendly(SP?) worry her)  
  


And don't flame me cause i made sage get hurt and that the characters were ooc, I KNOW THEY WERE OOC.   
  


Plus if any body wants me to I'm thinking about doing a sequel to this. If you couldn't tell by the way i set all this up.   
  


And just one more thing what in the world does BTW MEAN. Please tell me it's been nagging at me to know what it means. 


	13. plans of an escape

Ronin warriors- a new Evil

  
  


Disclaimer- only own what i made up

  
  


A.n- The long awaited chapter. (Actaully i ain't doing chapters no more) Oh i forgot to put this under maya's decryption she can see into the future sometimes though she rarely does. Because she sees it through her dreams and she usually forgets her dreams.

  
  
  
  


**Plans of an escape***

  
  
  
  


___"The plan is set master all we have to do is get Maya to hand over her Armor (they want her armor to now)" Tamer said Talking to Mac. _

  
  


_"Yes" Mac said. "Go get Maya now Tamer And then the final part of the plan is set" Mac said smiling an evil smile. _

  
  


_"Yes Master Mac" Tamer said leaving._

  
  


_***In the Dudgeon***_

  
  


_"Who asked you halo" Maya said looking at sage, then at the clock, cameron would be back soon. _

  
  


_" know one I'm just warning you" Sage said sitting Indian style. _

  
  


_"Maya master mac wishes to see you" Tamer said walking in. _

  
  


_"Right" Maya said leaving. _

  
  


_"Are you prepared to face Cameron wrath" Tamer said grinning evilly at sage. _

  
  


_"Is there anything you warlords don't see" Sage asked calmly. _

  
  


_"Now halo we don't see dreams" Tamer said hinting on something._

  
  


_"Whatever" Sage said now meditating. _

  
  


_***In the throne room***_

  
  


_"You wanted to see me master mac" Maya asked standing in front of mac. _

  
  


_"Maya the time has come for you to hand over your armor" Mac said looking at maya with his black soulless eyes. _

  
  


_"My...Armor" Maya said stuttering a little. "But...it helps me forget" Maya said. _

  
  


_"Maya you must hand me over the Armor of Season, The Armor of wind grows stronger Everyday and the other Armors will soon come into play." _

  
  


_"NO" Maya said screaming. 'It has to be a dream it just has to be' She thought. _

  
  


_"NO" Mac said outrage. "You dare defy your Master the one who helped you forget." _

  
  


_'Sage was right he just wants my Armor" She thought again as she screamed inside her head. "I won't give it to you its mine" She said agin forgetting everything. _

  
  


_"Maya you have disobeyed me i though you were loyal" Mac said forming something in his hand. _

  
  


_"I WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU" Maya screamed as her head shot up and sweat was combing down her forehead. _

  
  


"Wha..."Maya said shocked. 

  
  


"Bad dreams" Sage asked leaning against the walls in his cell. "You know he just wants you armor"

  
  


"Who..." Maya started till she remember. 'This happened in my dream' "Your right" She said grabbing the keys and unlocking his cell "So how do we get out of here" 

  
  


"Easy we find are way out" Sage said walking out of the cell. 

  
  


"And then" Maya said looking out the door for tamer or cameron. 

  
  


"We make it up as we go along" Sage said walking up to her. "So you want to go before your dream comes true" 

  
  


"How did.." Maya started. 

  
  


"You talk in your sleep" Sage said smiling a little as the started running down the hall.

  
  


***at the rw place***

  
  


"Others armors" Ryo replied shocked,

  
  


"Yes ryo other armors" Krya said. 

  
  


"But..." Cye started. "Were do we find them." 

  
  


"There probably find you" Krya said. 

  
  


"When" alea asked just as shocked. 

  
  


"That ronins i cannot answer" She replied. "You just have...." Krya stopped as she felt something. "He's breaking free with seasons" Krya said sunndaly. 

  
  


"WHAT" Everysaid at the knews that had just been told to them. 

  
  
  
  


******

  
  


K i know this chapters short but the next chapter should be out in a day or two. 


	14. Escaping

Ronin warriors- A new evil  
  
  
Disclaimer- :::Scratches head::: What's a disclaimer. I don't think we have those on terra.  
  
  
A.n- dang you ff.net. I have to waist my time rewriting my lists all over again because they thought it be fun to delete them. :::cries::: why what i deserve to have my fic deleted for huh?  
  
  
  
  
***escaping isn't as easy as the seem***  
  
  
  
  
"Maya how could you get us lost you live here in the castle" Sage said running down a long passage way.  
  
  
"Sssshhhh" Maya said slowing down to a walk as the they turned down as a passage way. Soldiers nearby" She said in a whisper.   
  
  
".... do we need to call on our armor"   
  
  
"Just sub armor" Maya said as sub armor appeared on her.   
  
  
Sage sub armor appeared on him as well and they walked down the hall careful not to be notice.   
  
  
***in the throne room***  
  
  
"Master mac maya making an escape with halo" Cameron said a little mad.   
  
  
"I know this cameron." Mac said.   
  
  
"But..." cameron started but quickly stopped.   
  
  
"Cameron if your disappointed don't be" Tamer said appearing behind him. "I'm sure you get your revenge later"   
  
  
"Thats not the point" Cameron snarled.   
  
  
"Then what is" Tamer said smirking.   
  
  
"Never mind" Cameron said disappearing.   
  
  
"Do you think he'll go after them master" Tamer said looking at Mac.   
  
  
"No" Mac said. "He knows not to"   
  
  
"RIGHT" Tamer said. "But...what are we gonna do we can't let them just escape"   
  
  
"Tamer don't you know anything" Mac said. "There lead us right to the others and when they do were have them"   
  
  
"Right" tamer said smirking.  
  
  
"Now tamer go get the soldiers ready to attack when the arrive were the other ronin's are" Mac said laughing as Tamer disappeared. "Maya i may not have you armor but i will soon" Tamer said out loud to himself.  
  
  
  
  
***In the hallway***  
  
  
"Come on lets go" Maya said running threw a door and appearing outside were it was flooded with dynasty soldiers.   
  
  
"Ok i think we were better inside" Sage said calling on his armor.   
  
  
"Uh...maybe you right" Maya said also calling on her armor.   
  
  
"ARMOR OF HALO TAO CHI"   
"ARMOR OF SEASON DOU CHI (sp?) "   
  
  
In seconds there armor appeared and they were calling out there sure kills.  
  
  
AUTUMN EARTH STRIKE" Maya called out hitting half of the dynasty soldiers  
  
  
'Guess she really is on our side' Sage thought while calling out his sure kill and taking out the other half. 'And i guess i was right to there is good in her'   
  
  
"Lets go" Maya said taking off.   
  
  
"Right" sage said falling her.   
  
  
***at the rw place***  
  
  
"So does that mean sage was right" Alea asked looking at krya.   
  
  
"Its has to be a trick" Ryo said before krya could say anything.   
  
  
"I'm afraid not ryo" Krya said looking at him  
  
  
"Ya ryo why would she go threw all that trouble if she was gonna destroy him" Rowen said.   
  
  
"Look we'll find out if and when they get here" Mia said.   
  
  
"Right i agree with mia" Alea said.   
  
  
All the others soon decided that mia was right and that it was best to agree with her.   
  
***back in the neither world**  
  
  
"So how much longer do you think it'll be" Sage asked as they sat down to take a rest.   
  
  
"Not sure I'd could always teleport there but then you'd be stuck here" Maya said looking at the sky of the neither realm   
  
  
"Right" sage said standing up. "Then i guess we should hurry."   
  
  
"Hmm never herd resting for the weak" Maya asked also standing up.   
  
  
"Well i didn't think you were that weak" Sage said walking   
  
  
"I meant you halo" Maya said catching up with him  
  
  
****  
  
  
so what do you think of this chapter remember a author loves feed back. 


	15. freedom p1

Ronin warriors- a new evil   
  


Disclaimer- If i did i must be dreaming  
  


An- :::Waves:::  
  


***freedom****  
  
  
  


"Ok just push this button" Maya said pushing a button on a door. "And duck" she said real quickly pulling sage down with her as an HUGE ax thingie came down.   
  


"I think it got a piece of your hair maya said laughing and walking threw the door.   
  


"AWWW why me" Sage said also walking threw the door.   
  


When the got threw it they emerge to a garden were you could see a top of the gate.   
  


"There's the gate" Maya said pointing to the gate. "All we have to do is get past here" Walking forward a little she stop when an arrow flew at her. 'Okay maybe this won't be as easy as i thought' Maya thought looking to we the arrow was shot to see a bunch of dynasty soldiers along with cameron.   
  


"I would of thought Mac would of not aloud you to attack" Maya said to him leaving off the master this time.   
  


"Hmmm...Hew said not to but i will get my revenge" Cameron said bringing out his swords and powering up his sure kill. "Black Lighting Strike" He called sending the blast at Maya and sage  
  


"Thunder bolt cut" (A.N- There already in the armor)  
  


"Autumn Earth Strike"  
  


They both called sending forth the sure kills at cameron sure kills making all 3 sure kills collide together.   
  


Little by little they went near cameron, Until he gave way and both blast hit him head on.   
  
  
  


***In the castle***  
  


"Master Mac" Tamer said bowing before His master. "Cameron had left to go after them what do you want me to do"   
  


"Leave him to his fate" Cameron said laughing. " Cameron a fool what ever happens to him he deserves it"   
  


"Yes master " tamer said. "And what about talie" Tamer said.   
  


"Yes how is she doing Vada" Mac said a a misty figure floated in.  
  


"She is complete Master" The ghostly figure said  
  


"Good then" Mac said. "We will uses it when we go to attack."   
  
  
  


~*~  
  


Okay short but it's the best i could think of. Anyway the end is almost near ( i hope) And then the sequel ( Why me why can't i escape) 


	16. 

Ronin warriors- a new evil  
  
Disclaimer- :::Looks threw bag throwing random objects every were::: Lets see, hair dye, pancakes, EWWWW how'd that get in there, Ahhh here it is the disclaimer. ::: Holds up a paper.::: Says here in no way do i own rw but i do own the characters i made up. :::looks for pancake::: Nowhere that pancake go I'm sure kento would want it. :::keeps searching:::  
  
A.n- Ummm.....no a.n note till the end  
  
  
  
The blast hit cameron full force knocking him into a bunch of pillars. His scream rang out as all the pillars all fell on to him. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
Maya looked away as did sage. All the soldiers were destroyed due to the blast. (The reason the blast was so powerful will be explained in the sequel)   
  
"Lets go" Maya said walking towards the gate a cold side of herself showing. "He might still be alive you never know"   
  
Sage didn't say anything, he just ran to catch up with her.   
  
"Soooooo...... how do we open up the door" Sage asked when they were at the gate.   
  
"We push" Maya answered walking up to the gate and pushing.  
  
"Right" sage mumbled as he started helping her, soon they got it open.   
  
"Thats the woods" sage said as they stepped threw. "Lets go" He said as the were on the ground.   
  
They started walking toward the mansion.   
  
***In the dynasty***  
  
"Master Mac, there at the mansion now, do you want me to take Talie and attack master" Tamer asked looking at his master.   
  
"Yes" Mac said. "If talie is ready that is"   
  
"She is ready master mac" Vada said leading a figure with figure with solid white hair. She looked like a robot....  
  
"Master mac are you sure Talie is up to this kinda thing." Tamer asked.   
  
"Tamer talie is half robot......do you doubt her power" Mac asked.   
  
"No master mac" Tamer said.  
  
"Good now take her and attack the ronin warriors.....and bring season and the wind armor back to me" Mac said sternly.   
  
"Yes master" Tamer said as he and talie disappeared.   
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so whats the deal with the half robot and whats the other half.....er....i don't know yet either so don't ask.   



	17. The fights starts

Ronin warriors- a new evil  
  
Disclaimer- I only own what i made up....  
  
A.n-As you go threw life you learn stuff like... Maybe you shouldn't of drank the zelter when the teacher told you not to. (But thats because we had partners and we tasted it before it devolved..i just forgot the kid next to me did to and we put them in the same glass.... :::Gags:::) And next time you write a fic to plan ahead.  
  
And that if a critics says a movie sucks..... It doesn't. Trust me they said a knights tale sucked and it didn't.   
  
***the fights starts***  
  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
  
"Sage" The 5 ronin's shouted running up to there friend, who had just walk inside. They didn't notice Maya.   
  
"Season" Kurya said, nodding her head at maya.   
  
Hello" Maya said from behind sage.   
  
"It's the war lady" Kento said getting into a defensive stance  
  
"So nice of you to notice hard rock" maya said sarcastically. "I mean i couldn't remember what i was, thought i was a guy."  
  
Everyone tried not to laugh but had a hard time holding it in. "Guess you really on our side then" Alea said.   
  
"Well I've seen the errors of my ways"   
  
"Oh really how" Ryo said, Trying, like the others to believe she was know on there sides.   
  
"A dream told me so" Maya said, sensing they didn't believe her.  
  
"Right then" Cye said cheering up.   
  
"You weren't followed were you" Krya said stepping forward.   
  
"Not to our knowledge" Sage said. "But we could of been"   
  
"Wouldn't put it past him" Maya said to everyone. As the a explosion went off outside.  
  
Windows shattered and the door swung open revealing tamer and a girl standing there in armor.  
  
"Ronin warriors how nice to see you" The person (tamer) In the copper and silver armor said. "I don't believe you all met Talai"   
  
'Talai" Maya sad barely above a whisper.   
  
"You want something warlord' Kento shouted.  
  
"As a matter of fact i do..... I want you to suffer" Tamer said bring out his weapon.   
  
"HOW ABOUT YOU END UP WITH YOUR FRIEND" Sage called out. Stepping forward.   
  
"Is that a challenge halo" Tamer asked looking at sage.   
  
"Lets just say i want a fair fight" Sage said throwing on his armor.   
  
***10 minutes later***  
  
  
The ronins were now in armor, Standing in a line across from them were tamer, talai, and about a 100 or so dynasty soldiers.   
  
The stood like this for a couple of minutes waiting for someone to make the first move....for the first thing to set them off, to start the fight...  
  
They waited a couple of more minutes and then it happened. A bird flew up out of the trees and the fight started.   
  
The ronin's charged and you could hear metal clanging as weapons hit weapons.   
  
***ryo***  
Ryo slashes his swords left and right taking down any dynasty soldiers that got in his way. "Hey rowen" He called seeing rowen up ahead. "Look out soldier behind you".   
  
Rowen turned around and punch the soldier knocking him to the ground and shouted thanks to ryo. as the fight commenced . (Ack.. I'm horrible with fight scene can ya tell)   
  
**alea and cye ***  
  
"This is getting old" Alea mumbled. She was with cye fighting off soldiers and was getting tired of it. "Time take it up a notch" She mumbled calling on her sure kill. "WIND CURRENT STRIKE" She shouted out as her attack took form and went threw about 20 soldiers.   
  
"Thats one way to take them down" Cye called out to her, shoving his yari threw one.   
  
"Its faster to" She called back to him. Bringing her weapon up to stop an on coming attack.   
  
"Right" Cye called.   
  
***Kento and rowen***  
  
"Come on this is easy" Kento called out, elbowing a soldier in the face.   
  
"ARROW SHOCK WAVE" Rowen called in response to kento, while taking out about 20 soldiers.   
  
Kento just muttered something and also called on his sure kill knocking out 20 soldiers also.   
  
*** Sage and maya***  
  
Sage and tamer faced each other. Maya was off a little ways fighting talai.  
  
Sage brung his No Datchi and charged after tamer, who blocked it with his staff.   
  
"Your not half bad halo" tamer said, taking his staff and hitting tamer hard on the side.   
  
"Neither are you" Sage said blocking the next attack and calling out his sire kill.   
  
Tamer also called on his sure kill and it collided with sage's sure kill. "Who will be the victor" tamer said as his attack pushed toward sage.   
  
"AUTUMN EARTH STRIKE" Maya shouted out. Her attack went toward tamer.   
  
But as her attack was about to hit a white beam intersected it. Then anther white beam went straight at Maya and hit her in the chest sending her flying towards a tree.   
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay people i basically got the next chapter wrote up i just have to get it typed and finish it a little except it up probably tomorrow it depends on how i feel after the finals exams actually. 


	18. final battle p 1

Ronin warriors- a new evil  
  
  
Disclaimer- How do you know i don't own it i might own it. Did yo ever think about that  
  
  
A.n- :::Day dreaming about cye::: Go ahead read fic..... :::sighs::: He's so kawaii.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
***Talai and tamer destroyed.***  
  
  
The white light hit maya and sent her flying back wards into the house. And against the stoves ( cye- MY STOVE me-:::Sweat drops::: Its only a fic baka your stove fine. Cye- oh me- -_-; )"Ahhhh" maya screamed in pain as she went to get up, she was in her armor still but it had a crack going up the side.   
  
  
"Destruction Zone" Talai called again sending anther attack at maya.   
  
  
"WIND CURRENT STRIKE" Alea shouted hitting talai in the back.   
  
  
"SUPER WAVE SMASHER" Cye called out also blocking the attack that was sent at maya.   
  
  
"You okay" Alea called out. As talai turned around to face her.   
  
  
"Yea" maya said standing up (she still holding her arm)   
  
  
"You should have stayed pout of this fight" Talai hissed in a mechanical voice.   
  
  
"Shes a robot" Alea whispered as ryo and the others started running toward them.   
  
  
"That she is" Tamer said. Sage was trying to get up behind him. He had a huge crack along side his armor and he looked like he was in pain.   
  
"And she's half robot actually" he said gesturing toward Talia. "Half of master mac"   
  
  
"THUNDER BOLT CUT" Sage yelled as he stood behind tamer No Datchi raised as he called out his attack and sent it straight at tamer.   
  
  
"Portal" Tamer yelled making a portal in front of him as he turned around. Sages attack went threw the portal and was devoured.  
  
  
"A lot stronger then i thought halo" tamer said raising his staff. "To bad your so weak"  
  
  
"No one calls our friend weak and lives to tell about it" ryo said stepping forward.   
  
  
"Talai attack" tamer ordered the half robot.   
  
  
"STAR SHOWER" Talai started.   
  
  
"Autumn earth strike"   
  
  
"Wind current strike"   
  
  
Alea and maya called sending there attacks talai while the others fought with tamer.   
  
  
Well almost every one cye was helping sage get up.  
  
  
"Flare up now"  
  
  
"Arrow shock wave"  
  
  
"Iron rock crusher"  
  
Three of the ronin's called sending there sure kills straight at tamer, hitting him and sending him flying back into a tree.  
  
  
Tamer got back up though and called out anther one of his attacks. "TIME CURRENTS" He called blasting the 3 away.   
  
  
"Super waved smasher" cye called out hitting tamer in the back  
  
  
"Thunder bolt cut" Sage also called out also combining his attack with sages. Tamer screamed in pain.   
  
  
"Guess we found his weak spot" Sage said smirking and putting more power in to his attack along with cye, as ryo and the others got up and also shouted out there sure kill hitting tamer also.   
  
  
***alea and maya***  
  
  
Alea and maya stood there holding there weapon out in front of them and sending there sure kills straight at talai before she could call on hers.   
  
  
"Think she losing strength" alea called out to maya.   
  
  
"She a part of Mac not telling" Maya called back putting more power into her attack.   
  
  
"Hey" Alea shouted with a sudden thought. "Shes a part of mac so whatever happens to her wouldn't mac fell it to"   
  
  
"Maybe" Maya said understanding were she was getting at.   
  
  
"Lets find out" Alea said putting all her power into the attack that she could.   
  
  
Talai screamed out in pain and then suddenly exploded.  
  
  
Alea and maya stopped sending power into there attack as talai exploded and there attacks died down. They changed into the sub armor and leaned back against the tree. "Should we help them" Alea asked looking at the others battle and wipeing sweat off her face.   
  
  
"Guess so" Maya said bringing her swords out in front of her.. Well if you would call it sword. It had two blades One on top and one on the bottom. (If you ever played chrono cross think serges weapon it looks just like that and i think its called a swallow. (I'm lazy and don't want to go turn on the game to find out) but thats what the website said.)   
alea did the same and they both called on there sure kills sending them in with the others and hitting tamer with full power.   
  
  
Tamer screamed in pain. It felt like his body was being torn to shreds until he couldn't take it no more.   
  
  
***in the dynasty***  
  
  
"Master mac are you alright" A man in a cloak asked looking at his master.  
  
  
"Talai was half of me... I must go to earth and destroy the ronins warriors." Mac said.  
  
  
"But mas.......aaaahhhhhhh" the cloak figure screamed as tamer blew him away.   
  
  
"I will destroy them before i parish...."   
  
  
***back at the fight***  
  
  
"Time sheild" Tamer said createing a sheild around himself so all the attack s bounced of him.   
  
  
"What the" alea said stopping her attack along with every one else.   
  
  
"It's a time sheild" Tamer said choking up blood. "I will destroy you for mast....master mac" Tamer choked out bringing his staff forward.   
  
  
"Tamer" a voice said appearing behind him.   
  
  
"Mac" Maya breathed,   
  
  
"You have been faith ful but i have no more use for u be gone" With that mac blasted tamer away.   
  
  
"Final battle" ryo mumbled.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
DOES ANY BODY KNOW HOW TO GET WORD to save in color cause every time i save it as html on word it wipes the color off. Plus thisa wil be the last chapter for a while because every time i try to upload html ff.net won't let me and i tird of copy and pasteing it to txt so unto i can figure a way to make it work i won't be posting anther chapter. (hey my spell checkers on word and i spell like crap) 


	19. Final battle

Ronin warriors- a new evil  
  
disclaimer- nope i own nothing  
  
a.n- decided to type it on txt. so for any spelling mistakes i opligize in advances.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The battle had been going on for hours now, so far Mac had proved to be stronger. Sage and Maya weren't fareing to well because of there Armor being damaged but were holding on and proving to be just as stronge as every one else.   
  
"FLARE UP NOW" ryo called sending his sure kill at mac who dodge with ease.   
  
"I guess our theory earlier was wrong" Alea called to maya.   
  
"Maybe" Maya siad thinking. 'But he seems weaker' she thouht to herself. As she dodge an attack sent out by a the dynasty soldier that were left. They had appeared as the battle started and there were now few left.   
  
"I.want.your.armor." Mac said sending an engery attak at them.   
  
"Ya can't have it ugly" Alea called dogding it and sending her sure kill at him.   
  
"Which he barely dodge.   
  
'Huh' alea thought to herself. "whats a mtter mac the armor slowing you down" alea teased. Taking her sythe and hitting him in the face with the end of it (not the blade that would just hurt)   
  
Mac double over but soon was ready to fight again. "Darkness wave" (i keep thinking thats digimon attack...) Mac said sending a Black beam of light straight at alea.   
  
"Maybe he didn't like being called slow" Alea said to herself jumping out of the way of the beam.   
  
"SUPER WAVE SMASHER" Cye voice called out. He sent his sure kill straight at Mac back hitting him.   
  
Mac screamed a little but teleport out of the attacks view and behind cye called out his sure kill "Darkness Wave" He calld hitting cye who screamed out in pain.   
  
Alea sliced the dystany soldier she had been fighting in half and like everybody else turned to the scream. 'Cye' she thought.   
  
cye doubled over in pain and hit the ground with a thump.  
  
(me- :::sniff::: CYE... cye- Its just a fic silver.... me- Oh right ^_^; must of slipped my mind.... cye- now whos the baka....me- hey... :::chases cye with mallet:::...)   
  
"Cye" everyone but alea shouted. They all ran to there friend but alea stood there glowing a bright white color.   
  
'mac' she thought. 'Your going down' she thought bringing her sythe out on front of her. (the others saw her glowing and moved cye out of the way along with thereselves)  
  
'I Call on thw power of the winds let me use your strenght' Alea thought as she kept glowing brighter and brighter. "WIND CURRENT STRIKE" Alea yelled sending her attack at mac and knocking him back.   
  
"AUTUMN EARTH STRIKE" Maya shouted . sending her attack in with mayas as the others followed her example.  
  
"FLARE UP NOW"  
  
"THUNDER BOLT CUT"   
  
"ARROW SHOCK WAVE"  
  
"IRON ROCK CRUSHER"   
  
4 of the ronins called. Cye was just barely standing up, but as he did he brunf his yari out to call on his sure kill.   
  
"SUPER WAVE SMASHER"   
  
all the attacks combined and hit mac full force.   
  
Mac yelled out in pain as the attacks hit him.   
  
"you don't mess with our world" Alea shouted putting more power in her attack.   
  
Mac kept yelling until he stopped and disappeared gone forever.   
  
every one stopped there attacks and collasped on the ground in a tired heap. It was a tuff battle but they had one.   
  
Alea laughed to herself as everyone looked at her.   
  
"I think she cracked" Kento said panting  
  
"no" alea said. "I just suspected it to be a normal summer with my brother and his friend."  
  
"Techicanly it was" ryo said joining in on her laughter. "Just with a few differences"   
  
"right"   
  
they all started laughing and remained like that for hours forgetting that they had a once old emenies with them... and like it was just anther normal day.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
***1 month later***  
  
"I'll see if i can come back next school year" Alea said as she walked down the steps and waved to the guys.   
  
She was leaving for the airport and cye was taking her there.   
  
"C-ya don't come back" Kento yelled.  
  
"Funny kento" Alea yelled to him sticking her tongue out as she got in the passenger side.   
  
"Lets go" cye said starting up the car and driving away fromt he manision.   
  
"Right" alea said looking at the passenger side window  
  
***half hour later at the airport***   
  
"Bye" alea said giving cye a quick kiss on the check and running to the plane leaving cye standing there stunned.   
  
Before she left though she shouted to him "I'll miss you the most" And with that she ran to the plane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay theres one more part to this.. And thats the epolige. Then i got the sequel typed up but i have to get a little more on there so except that sometimes this week Maybe.   
  
  
  



	20. epogolie

Ronin warriors- a new evil  
  
disclaimer- nope i own nothing  
  
a.n- Excpect the sequel out sometimes today hopefully.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The day after alea left things had been gloomy. But she had ome back a week later because her and ryo mom wanted them to be near each other. So alea ended up coming back. She lived with her mom in a apartment in the city but spent most of her time at the manision with cye, whom she started going out with as soon as she got back.   
  
Ryo and mia had started going out to, which they started getting teased for alot now.   
  
Maya had moved in a apartment in the city also. Kuyra had offered her a place in the neitherelm with her and the warlords but she had refused saying she had, had about enough of it to last a life time. But after kuyra saw how much time she spent on the phone talking to sage she was glad. I mean the phone bill was high enough because of how much she talked to rowen. That would of doubled the price. (Don't ask me how the have phones in the neither realm they just do)   
  
Cye had gotten anther fish and had named it Mr.fish (:::grins::: Its the same fish from the story) It was a gold fish and he claimed he talked to it, this caused alea and everyone else to stay away from him and claim they didn't know him for the first week.   
  
Kento....well believe it or not kento took up cooking classes for one whole week. The whole week alea had been gone. Saying that cye was so gloomily and he was so hungry he'd have to cook himself. Rowen decided to jion him. Needless to say they both got thrown out og the classes the teacher telling them to never go near a stove.   
  
Sage didn't spend all his time in the woods no more know he spent it on the phone... the first week maya had gone was the most time he spent on it but after the phone bill had come in he had to reduce his phone time. Mia had convinced him of this by giving him a speech about how staying on the phone for 4 hrs. straight asn't healthy, Ryo tol mia the only reason he'd agreed was to shut her up, Which caused ryo great pain for saying this.   
  
Everything to say the least was back to normal...err... as normal as they could get anyway.   
  
  
THE END  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so what do you think. :::makes sniffinf noises::: If you don't review your gonna make me cry so i suggest u review or else. :::pulls out mllet::: And don't think i won't use this mallet if u don't review cause i will.  
  
Okay for real. I'll have the sequel out either today or tomorrow. err... thats if u think i should do a sequel leave it in the review if u thik i should. 


End file.
